Rule 60
by Hopestar435
Summary: A oneshot based on Rule 60 of my story "What not to do when living with Autobots"


Hey this is a oneshot for rule number 60. This rule idea was given to me by MISCrasyaboutfanfics I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but I do own Stella

I watched as Bumblebee and Sideswipe play Halo 2. Both were surrounded by the enemy, my eyes darted to my left and saw Sunstreaker and Jazz watching very closely. Suddenly a very good idea hit me, I quietly moved so that I was behind them and waited for the right moment.

I watched as the game became very intense then...

"BOO!"

Both Jazz and Sunstreaker jumped up startled while both Bumblebee and Sidswipe loss the game.

"STELLA!" Sideswipe growled.

I continued laughing at Jazz and Sunstreaker.

"Yo that wasn't very nice Stella" Jazz grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Jazz its all in good fun."

"But we were at level 12 Stella. LEVEL 12!" Sideswipe whined.

"What'd ya do this time Stella?" Sam asked as he walked into the Rec Room.

"Oh nothing just the usual, annoy Ironhide, make Prowl's life miserable, oh yeah and bug my Guardians." I said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well I say we have a movie night."

I noticed a look in Sam's eyes that made me very nervous.

"Okay...when?"

"Tonight. We can get everyone to come and that includes Prowl and Red Alert."

I felt my eye brow twitch. Yep he was up to something and that something, I'll bet good money on, will not end well.

"Fine who gets to try and convince Optimus?"

"Way ahead of you Stella, already have the movie picked and have everyone coming."

My eye twitched, yep we're in trouble.

...Few hours later...

"NO FREAKING WAY IN HELL SAM. I'M NOT WATCHING THAT THAT THING THAT'S CALLED A MOVIE!" I yelled, as the title of the movie appeared on the giant TV.

Sam smirked, " Call it revenge my dearest cousin."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"...One word: backyard."

I opened my mouth to say something back but Sideswipe covered my mouth.

"Shh its starting..."

'This is NOT going to end well...'

...during the movie...

I sat behind Sunstreaker's arm as the blood and guts part started.

'I hate you Sam. I hate you Sam...' ran through my mind repeatedly.

"Ohhh wow that has ta hurt." I heard Jazz whisper quietly.

"You humans _like_ this?" Red Alert mumbled.

He didn't sound too good. I took a quick peak around Sunstreaker's arm, trying my hardest to not look in the direction of the TV. Yep, Red Alert was not looking too good either, in fact, he looked down right horrorfied. I suddenly heard one of the characters scream.

'And that's my que to hide...' I thought as I ducked behind Sunstreaker again.

...The next day...

"What's this meeting about again?" I asked sleepily.

"New security rules." Sideswipe answered as he carried me on his shoulder.

"Great..." Sunstreaker grumbled, apparently Red Alert interrupted his waxing session.

We entered the Rec Room where the meeting was being held, Everyone was laready there. But Us poor humans looked like the walking dead...caused from lack of sleep after all it was 5:30 in the morning. Just then Prowl, Red Alert, and Optimus entered.

"Alright everyone Red Alert would like to inform everyone about new Safety rules and Procedures."

"Thank you Optimus. Now from this day forward either myself, or Prowl will be checking your quaters for harmful arsenal substances. And we also would like that all Guardian to please keep a close eye on your human at all time when they are not on base. And yes Stella?"

"What brought all this on?"

"The movie we watched last night. Throught it I've learned of just how cunning..."

I stopped listening and felt my temper and rage slowly fill me.

"Wait you're making these new rules because of the movie?" I asked quite calmly.

"Yes now can..."

I cut him off by snarling "SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!"

I easily jumped from Sideswipe's leg onto Bumblebee's , who was sitting beside him, and pounched on Sam. I started trying to strangle him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF WE HADN'T WATCHED THAT DAMN MOVIE I WOULD STILL BE SLEEPING!" I roared as Sideswipe _and_ Bumblebee pulled me off of my poor, stupid cousin.

"Yeesh how would I known that it would make Red Alert paranoid?"

"IT'S FREAKING SAW V YOU IDIOT! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY HE WOULDN'T! IT'S RED ALERT FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

And that is why we do not watch any horror movies at the Autobot base...if we do we will watch it at one of our houses...and we don't tell Red Alert about when and where we watch them...


End file.
